De Regreso al Futuro
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡¡TERMINADO! Una niña llega del futuro diciendo que es la hija de Seiya y que necesita su ayuda porque su mami ha sido secuestrada... ¿qué harán los chicos de bronce?
1. C1: De Vuelta al Futuro

CAPÍTULO 1: DE VUELTA AL FUTURO  
  
-Ay, dioses, que aburrido...- dijo Seiya- nunca ocurre nada interesante...-  
  
Los cinco chicos de bronce estaban sentados en los sofás de la sala, en la mansión Kiddo. Ya que el santuario había sido destruido y parecía que Saori ya no corría peligro, ella había vuelto a su casa y había dado vacaciones a los caballeros dorados.  
  
-Seiya, no te quejes- dijo Shun- a mí me alegra que ya hayan terminado todas las batallas y ya no tengamos que matar a nadie-  
  
-Shun, cierra la boca...- dijo Seiya.  
  
-El que debería cerrar la boca, eres tú, Seiya- dijo Ikki con enojo- no te permito que le hables así a mi hermano...-  
  
-Pues trata de cerrarme la boca, si puedes...-dijo Seiya.  
  
-Otra vez no, por favor...-dijo Hyoga perezosamente, sin levantarse de su sillón- si se van a matar, mejor háganlo afuera...parecen niños chiquitos...-  
  
-Sí, Hyoga, ni que fueras mi mamá para darme órdenes...- dijo Ikki. Hyoga se puso rojo de furia.  
  
-Repíteme eso- dijo.  
  
-Con gusto- dijo Ikki- Ni que fueras...-  
  
-Chicos, ya basta...-dijo Shiryu.  
  
-¡Cállate!- gritaron Seiya, Ikki y Hyoga al mismo tiempo.  
  
-De acuerdo, si ustedes lo dicen...- dijo Shiryu- los dejo para que se maten ustedes solos, pero les advierto que yo no voy a recoger el desorden que hagan...-  
  
Ya estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes los cinco, cuando Tatsumi llegó a la sala con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-La cena está servida- dijo Tatsumi- así que muévanse, mocosos indeseables...-  
  
-Gracias, Tatsumi- dijo Ikki sarcásticamente- siempre tan amable de tu parte...-  
  
Tatsumi solo les dio la espalda, enojado.  
  
Los cinco dejaron de pelear y se dirigieron al comedor, donde Saori ya estaba sentada y los esperaba para comenzar a cenar. Esa noche, los doce caballeros dorados iban a cenar con ellos. También Miho, Shunrei, Shaina, June y Marín.  
  
-Jajajaja-rió Hyoga- desde que volvimos, Tatsumi no se ha hecho a la idea...-  
  
-Sí, es muy curioso que, cuando éramos niños, nos golpeaba, y ahora tiene que servirnos- dijo Shun.  
  
-Se lo merece- dijo Ikki, cruzando los brazos.  
  
Se sentaron a la mesa, los cinco juntos, pero Shun tomó su lugar entre Ikki y Seiya, solo por precaución. Los caballeros dorados, ya sin trabajo, se dedicaban a otras cosas.  
  
Mu seguía entrenando a Kiki en Jamir, y estaba haciendo planes para casarse pronto. Aldebarán quería volver a Brasil con su mamá (n/a: lo siento, pero Aldebarán siempre se me ha hecho muy tierno) y le ayudarle en su pequeño negocio de galletitas. Saga y Kanon querían trabajar en un teatro de Grecia, como actores, pero aún no los aceptaban...Máscara Mortal acababa de conseguir trabajo como cajero, en un banco. Aioria ya le había pedido matrimonio a Marín. Shaka quería volver a India y quedarse en un templo budista. Dokho seguía en las cinco montañas de China, pero ya no cuidaba la cascada de Rozan, sino iba mucho al pueblo, y disfrutaba su nueva juventud. Milo seguía siendo un casanova y rompecorazones, y no tenía planes ni a corto ni a largo plazo de casarse o trabajar. Aioros había comprado una casa en Japón, cerca de la mansión donde vivía Saori, y se llevaba ya muy bien con los chicos de bronce. Shura había conseguido trabajo en una carnicería (n/a: Excalibur...muy útil...), mientras que Camus trabajaba en una compañía de barcos para cruceros, como vendedor, y Afrodita trabajaba como modelo para una revista (n/a: Afrodita y sus ideas un poco...raras)  
  
Después de cenar, los caballeros se fueron a dormir, menos los chicos de bronce... Hyoga se quedó platicando con las chicas, Ikki y Shiryu tomaban un poco de vino y platicaban, pero Seiya se quedó en el jardín un rato...pensando en Saori...  
  
-¡Seiya! ¿En que piensas?- Shun interrumpió de pronto sus pensamientos.  
  
-Ah...en...nada...-  
  
-Sí, como no- dijo Shun- otra vez en ella, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Sí- dijo Seiya. Shun suspiró.  
  
-Cometes un error, amigo-dijo- hay muchas más chicas que te quieren...y tienes que elegir a la que no te quiere...-  
  
-Shun, esas cosas no se dicen...-dijo Seiya- sé que tienes razón, pero aunque Saori no me quiera, yo la amo hasta la muerte...-  
  
-Seiya...-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Deja de ver telenovelas...-dijo Shun decepcionado.  
  
-Ay, deja que me exprese...-dijo Seiya- yo hago lo que quiera...-  
  
-Tú sabes...-dijo Shun, y le dio la espalda para entrar de nuevo en la casa, cuando...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Una explosión ocurrió donde estaba Seiya.  
  
-¡Seiya!- Shun se volvió, y miró una espesa nube de humo negro que envolvía el lugar donde hacía unos segundos Seiya estaba sentado. Mientras tanto, Miho, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki salieron corriendo de la casa.  
  
-¡Hermano! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ikki.  
  
-Bien- dijo Shun- pero Seiya...-  
  
Seiya salió de la enorme nube de humo, cubierto de cenizas y carbón, muy enfadado. Ikki se echó a reír.  
  
-¡Seiya!- dijo Miho aliviada.  
  
-Vaya, creo que le atacó la chimenea cuando tratabas de limpiarla...-dijo.  
  
-Pude haber muerto, Ikki- dijo Seiya de mal humor- yo no le veo la gracia-  
  
-Jajajajajaja-rió Ikki- yo sí...-  
  
Tatsumi asomó su cabeza desde la ventana de su habitación.  
  
-¡¡Silencio!!- gritó- ya no es hora de estar prendiendo fuegos artificiales...-  
  
-Pero nosotros...- se quejó Shun, pero Tatsumi lo interrumpió.  
  
-Se los advierto, otro ruido y se las verán conmigo...- y cerró la ventana.  
  
-Que genio...- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué fue lo que ocasionó la explosión?- preguntó Shiryu.  
  
-Ni idea-dijo Seiya- yo estaba sentado ahí en la banca, pensando...-  
  
-...en Saori- interrumpió Hyoga. Seiya le lanzó una mirada asesina, y Miho bajó la mirada con una mezcla de celos y tristeza.  
  
-Sí, y luego vino Shun a hablar conmigo, y cuando se fue ocurrió la explosión-agregó Seiya.  
  
-¿Crees que alguien trató de matarte?-preguntó Shiryu.  
  
-No creo...- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Jajajaja- rió Ikki- si muchas personas quieren matarte, y motivos no faltan...empezando por Shaina, porque viste su rostro...y luego Marín porque...-  
  
Ahora fue Ikki quien recibió una mirada asesina de parte de Seiya, quien estaba a punto de contestarle cuando un chasquido se escuchó en el sitio de la explosión... cuando el humo ya se había disipado.  
  
-Lo logré...lo logré...- dijo una voz infantil.  
  
Una niña de como 8 años estaba sobre la banca donde Seiya estaba sentado. Tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa roja de mangas largas, y tenis rojos, y sus cabellos largos, color castaño, recogidos en una trenza. Sostenía una esfera brillante en su mano derecha. Daba la espalda a los caballeros.  
  
-Oye- dijo Ikki, un poco brusco-¿quién eres y que haces aquí?- La niña se dio la vuelta, asustada. Su rostro no estaba sucio por la explosión, a diferencia del de Seiya. Shun se acercó a ella, y se arrodilló a su lado.  
  
-No te asustes, niña- le dijo cariñosamente- no te vamos ha hacer daño. ¿Cómo te llamas?-  
  
-Me...me llamo Dido...- dijo la niña, un poco más tranquila al ver el rostro amable de Shun.  
  
-Dido, que nombre tan bonito- dijo Shun- y dime, ¿dónde están tus papás?-  
  
Al escuchar esto, la niña se puso a llorar. Miho, que tenía experiencia con niños, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño.  
  
-No, no-dijo Miho- no llores, Dido... mejor dime de dónde has venido...-  
  
-Del futuro- contestó Dido, dejando de llorar, pero sin dejar de abrazar a Miho.  
  
-¿Futuro?- preguntó Seiya, acercándose un poco para verla mejor. Dido observó a Seiya, abrió mucho los ojos, se puso de pie y lo abrazó. Todos miraron asombrados a Seiya. Seiya recibió el abrazo asustado- Dido, ¿porqué me abrazas?- preguntó.  
  
-Porque tu eres Seiya, ¿verdad?- dijo Dido, y Seiya afirmó con la cabeza- Entonces- continuó Dido- tu eres mi papi...-  
  
-¡Qué?- Seiya y los otros cuatro dijeron sorprendidos.  
  
-Es una broma, ¿verdad?- dijo Seiya, y Dido rió.  
  
-Sé que suena raro- dijo- sé que no me van a creer, pero vengo del futuro, dentro de quince años, y tu eres mi papi...y esta es la prueba- dijo sacando un pedazo de papel, que decía:  
  
Certificado de nacimiento:  
  
Dido Matzuki.  
  
Padre: Seiya Matzuki  
  
Edad: 20 años  
  
Lugar de Nacimiento: Japón  
  
Profesión: Caballero de Atena (Bronce)  
  
Testigos: Seika Matzuki y Shiryu Nonaka (hermana y amigo del padre)  
  
-Oye, ¿y es resto del papel?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Dido- se quemó por accidente...-  
  
-¿Y quién es tu mamá?- preguntó Hyoga, pero Seiya no le dio tiempo de contestar  
  
-¡Espera!-dijo Seiya- ya sé...tu mamá se llama Saori, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Pues viéndola bien, se parece a otra chica...pero no recuerdo a quién...- dijo Ikki pensativamente.  
  
-No- dijo Dido- mi mami es Saori...-  
  
-¡¡QUÉ!!-gritó Seiya- ¿no me voy a casar con Saori?-  
  
-Lo siento, pero no...-dijo Dido. Seiya cruzó los brazos.  
  
-Entonces no quiero saber- dijo dramáticamente- No me interesa...- Ikki movió la cabeza en señal de reprobación.  
  
-Seiya, ves demasiada televisión...- dijo Ikki.  
  
-¿Porqué todo mundo dice eso?-protestó Seiya.  
  
-¿Será acaso por todas las tonterías que dices?- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Bien, si no quieres saber, no te lo diré- dijo Dido algo molesta- pero necesito su ayuda...-  
  
-¿Porqué?-dijo Hyoga- ¿ocurre algo malo en el futuro?-  
  
-Secuestraron a mi mami y a mi tía Saori- dijo Dido.  
  
-¿Otra vez?- se quejó Ikki- ¿quince años, y todavía la van a estar secuestrando?-  
  
-¿Quién? ¿Sabes quien las secuestró?-preguntó Hyoga, ignorando a Ikki.  
  
-No-dijo Dido- solo sé que quieren a cambio la armadura de Atena...pero tía Saori la tiene escondida. Además, no podemos darle eso...queremos salvarlas sin darles la armadura...-  
  
-¿Y porqué quieres que te ayudemos?-preguntó Shiryu- digo, se supone que nosotros estamos ahí, ¿no?-  
  
-Sí, pero todos ustedes cayeron en una trampa-dijo Dido- y ahora solo quedamos los niños... no podemos salvarlos a todos nosotros solos...-  
  
-Bueno...-dijo Shun- vamos a ayudarles. Vamos, Seiya- pero Seiya seguía quejándose de la madre de Dido...  
  
-Seiya-dijo Ikki- lo siento, pero te lo mereces...- y le dio una cachetada.  
  
-¡Oye!-gritó Seiya- ¿por qué haces eso?-  
  
-Para sacarte de tus pensamientos, tenemos algo mejor que hacer...-dijo Ikki.  
  
-Vamos al futuro, entonces- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Y yo también- dijo Miho.  
  
-No, Miho, no puedes ir...- dijo Ikki.  
  
-¿Porqué no?- dijo Miho.  
  
-Porque...porque eres mujer...- dijo Ikki.  
  
-¿Y?- dijo Miho.  
  
-Y es peligroso-  
  
-No me importa...-dijo Miho obstinadamente.  
  
-Bien, haz lo que quieras- dijo Ikki- pero no te vamos a estar cuidando...-  
  
-¿Y que tenemos que hacer, Dido?- preguntó Shun.  
  
-Esta esfera es una cápsula del tiempo. Solo denme la mano y estaremos allá en un segundo- explicó Dido.  
  
-Vamos pues- dijo Ikki, dando la mano a Dido. Shun tomó la mano de su hermano, Shiryu tomó la de Shun. Luego, Miho tomó la mano libre de Shiryu y Seiya tomó la de Miho.  
  
-¿Listos?- dijo Dido- nos vamos...-  
  
Tras una explosión, los siete desaparecieron.  
  
-Esos mocosos indeseables, otra vez con fuegos artificiales- dijo Tatsumi sacando la cabeza por la ventana- ¿a dónde demonios se fueron?-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Chicos... el próximo capítulo...en el futuro!!! Manden sus reviews...  
  
Abby L. 


	2. C2: Bienvenidos a Verona

CAPÍTULO 2: BIENVENIDOS A VERONA  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Esa es mi casa-dijo Dido mostrando una gran casa blanca de dos pisos- Esa casa grande- dijo señalando una casa en frente de la suya- es donde mi tía Saori se queda cuando viene a visitarnos desde Japón-.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que estamos en Grecia?- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¿Grecia?-dijo Dido- no, aquí es Verona-  
  
-¿Verona?-dijo Shiryu- ¿Verona, Italia?-  
  
-Exacto...-dijo Dido.  
  
-¿Y vives aquí?- preguntó Seiya- ¿con tus padres y todo?  
  
-Sip- dijo Dido.  
  
-¿Y como demonios voy a llegar hasta acá?  
  
-Mi tía Saori compró una casa para cada uno de ustedes cerca de aquí, cuando se casaron- explicó Dido.  
  
-Es una manera original de deshacerse de nosotros...-dijo Ikki pensativo.  
  
-Dijiste que había más niños, ¿no?- dijo Shun- ¿dónde están?-  
  
-En la casa grande- dijo Dido- nuestros padres...ustedes...nos dejaron ahí cuando fueron a rescatar a mi mami y a tía Saori- y los siete se dirigieron a la casa de Saori.  
  
-¿Y están solos?- preguntó Hyoga.  
  
-No, Kiki y Mia nos cuidan-dijo Dido- yo me escapé cuando Mia estaba cocinando y Kiki se quedó dormido-  
  
-No hay duda, esta niña es hija de Seiya- murmuró Ikki.  
  
-¿Mia?- dijo Miho- ¿quién es ella?-  
  
-Mia es la hija de Mu de Aries, y ahora es la novia de Kiki-  
  
-¿Mu se casó entonces?- dijo Shiryu- Supongo que Mia debe tener como quince años...-  
  
-Catorce- dijo Dido.  
  
-Y Kiki debe tener... como unos 23- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Exacto-dijo Dido, tocando la puerta. Una joven de la edad de ellos, de cabellos largos, castaños y ojos verdes abrió la puerta. Tenía dos lunares en la frente. Ella debía ser Mia, la hija de Mu.  
  
-¡Dido!- dijo Mia- ¿dónde has estado? Hemos estado preocupados por ti...-  
  
-Está bien, Mia- dijo Dido- fui a traer a alguien para ayudarnos...-  
  
Mia los miró y sonrió.  
  
-Pasen- les dijo- estaba haciendo algo de comer...- y se retiró a la cocina.  
  
Entraron a la casa, y vieron a Kiki, mucho mayor, llegar corriendo a la entrada.  
  
-¿Son ustedes?-dijo Kiki incrédulo-¿cómo llegaron aquí?-  
  
-Dido nos trajo- dijo Shun.  
  
-¡Mírate!-dijo Seiya- te ves más...-  
  
-Ya no pareces el niño travieso que hacía volar a Tatsumi...-dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Aunque me divertía mucho cuando lo hacías- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Supongo que quieren ver a sus hijos- dijo Kiki mirando a los demás- pasen, pasen, se los presentaré...-  
  
Contando a Dido, había 8 niños en la sala, y corrían y gritaban. Shun suspiró.  
  
-Bueno, por lo menos ellos son más felices de lo que fuimos nosotros-dijo.  
  
-Espero que eso no cambie- dijo Kiki- porque ustedes están en este momento atrapados en alguna parte... Ese niño de allá-dijo señalando un niño de 9 años- es Altair, el hijo de Saori y Aioros...-  
  
-¿¿QUÉ??-dijo Seiya- ¡¡SAORI SE VA A CASAR CON AIOROS??-  
  
-¿Eso es malo?- dijo Kiki confundido.  
  
Una niña rubia de ojos azules llegó.  
  
-Kiki, ¿quienes son ellos?-preguntó.  
  
-Son tu papi y tus tíos, cuando eran más jóvenes-  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo la niña sorprendida, y se fue corriendo.  
  
-Es tu hija, Hyoga- dijo Kiki- Se llama Krystaly, y tiene 9 años- Hyoga la siguió con la mirada.  
  
-Y supongo que su mamá es...-dijo Hyoga, pero Kiki lo interrumpió.  
  
-No, no es Fleur, la hermana de Hilda- dijo- tu esposa es June-  
  
-¿QUÉ?- dijo Hyoga. Shun también miró a Kiki incrédulo.  
  
-Sé que era tu novia, Shun, pero en una cena en la mansión de Saori, June conoció a Hyoga y se enamoró de él. No te preocupes- agregó Kiki- ella siempre te ha tenido mucho cariño, tu has sido como un hermanito...-  
  
-La cena de hoy- dijo Seiya- Hyoga se quedó platicando con las chicas; antes de que Dido llegara por nosotros-.  
  
-No puedo creerlo-dijo Hyoga. Kiki se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Shiryu, esa niña de allá es tu hija- dijo Kiki señalando a una niña que estaba sentada en un sillón, quieta, a diferencia de los demás niños- Shary, tiene ocho años, igual que Dido- Shiryu, igual que Hyoga antes que él, miró a su hija.  
  
-¿Y su madre?-dijo Shiryu, temiendo que la respuesta fuera tan sorpresiva como la que le dio a Hyoga  
  
-Shunrei- dijo Kiki, mientras Shiryu respiraba tranquilo.  
  
-Bueno, Seiya, tu ya conoces a Dido...es como un clon tuyo en niña...-dijo Kiki. Seiya sonrió.  
  
-Pobre niña...-dijo Ikki.  
  
-Ikki, tu hijo es aquel de allá- señaló a un niño de cabellos azules y ojos verdes- Él es el más grande, tiene diez años. Se llama Izzy. Y aquella de allá-dijo señalando a otra niña muy parecida a Izzy- ella tiene 8 años, se llama Esmeralda-.  
  
Ikki se cruzó de brazos, seguramente para disimular su interés por sus hijos, pero no pudo contenerse y dijo:  
  
-¿Y quién es su madre?-  
  
-Shaina-  
  
-¿¿QUÉ??-dijo Ikki- ¿me voy a casar con Shaina?-  
  
-Sip- dijo Kiki- y créeme, no eres el único que se sorprendió por eso...-  
  
Un niño de seis años, cabellos negros y ojos verdes llegó llorando a donde se encontraba Kiki.  
  
-Kiki- dijo entre sollozos- quiero ver a mi mami...- Shun se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó con ternura, deteniendo sus sollozos.  
  
-Él es, ¿verdad?-dijo Shun con tristeza.  
  
-Sip-dijo Kiki- y aquella niña también- dijo señalando a la última niña, de cabellos verdes y ojos negros, quien llegó llorando también y se arrojó a los brazos de Shun igual que su hermano- Son gemelos. Se llaman Takato y Arika. Los dos tienen seis años, son los más pequeños y, como ves, lloran por todo...-  
  
-En eso se parecen a su papi- murmuró Seiya, para que solo Miho lo escuchara, pero ella le dio un codazo, enfadada por el comentario.  
  
-¿Y quién...?- Shun empezó a preguntar, pero Kiki interrumpió.  
  
-No la conoces aún- dijo Kiki- la vas a conocer el día de la boda de Mu-.  
  
-Niños, a comer- dijo Mia, saliendo de la cocina, y los niños entraron a la cocina.  
  
-Ya están aquí...nunca creí que esa mocosa pudiera traerlos-dijo un anciano.  
  
-Vamos a destruirlos a todos de una vez- dijo el otro.  
  
-No tan rápido-dijo un tercero- tengo una idea...vamos a divertirnos con ellos primero...libera a uno de los prisioneros...-  
  
La noche cayó en la casa de Saori, mientras Mia cuidaba a los niños y Kiki les contaba a Seiya y los otros lo que había ocurrido.  
  
-No sé quienes fueron- dijo Kiki- pero ya han intentado varias veces llevarse a los niños también...-  
  
-¿Y como los protegieron ustedes solos?-  
  
Kiki estuvo a punto de contestar, cuando un hombre entró e hizo que Kiki palideciera. Era Mu, con quince años más... parecía cansado y lastimado.  
  
-¡Mu! Escapaste...¿estás bien?- dijo Kiki.  
  
-No es nada, Kiki, gracias...¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo Mu con calma, mirando a Seiya y los otros primero y luego a Kiki.  
  
-Dido- contestó simplemente Kiki- lo siento-.  
  
-¿Y dónde está Mia?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-¡Papá!- dijo la joven, saliendo de la cocina y abrazándolo.  
  
-Esta noche, Miho dormirá en tu habitación-dijo Mu muy serio, aunque con mucha dulzura- así que ve a mostrarle dónde va a dormir, hija...-  
  
-Claro- dijo Mia, llevando a Miho escaleras arriba.  
  
-Ustedes dormirán en el cuarto grande- dijo Mu a Seiya y los otros- ve a mostrárselos, Kiki-  
  
-Sí, señor Mu- dijo.  
  
-Shun, quiero hablar contigo un minuto- dijo Mu, mirando los otros cuatro jóvenes siguiendo a Kiki.  
  
-Claro-dijo Shun con tristeza.  
  
-No te sientas mal por lo que va a suceder-dijo Mu- Sé que aún no lo comprendes, pero cuando conozcas a la que va a ser tu esposa, entenderás lo que te digo-.  
  
-Si tu lo dices...- dijo Shun poco convencido, y se despidió para subir las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.  
  
-Sí, Shun- murmuró Mu- algún día lo comprenderás...-  
  
Eran las 3 de la mañana, y Seiya no podía dormir...se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Dido que no quería saber con quien se iba a casar...porque la verdad si tenía mucha curiosidad.  
  
Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, a ver si había un vaso de leche. Al bajar, vio a Mu sentado en el sofá, frente al fuego.  
  
-Mu- dijo Seiya- ¿qué haces?-  
  
-Nada-dijo Mu- no podía dormir-  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo- creí que también los caballeros dorados habían caído en la trampa...-  
  
-Creíste bien- dijo Mu- y eso es lo que me preocupa. Me dejaron libre, y me permitieron ver donde tienen a Saori y a tu esposa...-  
  
-¿Y porqué te molesta eso?-  
  
-Porque creo que es una trampa... pero no puedo hacer nada...- dijo Mu- ustedes deben ir mañana a salvarlas, y a salvarse ustedes mismos...-  
  
-Claro- dijo Seiya- ¿y tu que harás?-  
  
-Creo que me quedaré a cuidar a los niños- dijo Mu- si es lo que creo, los quieren alejar de aquí, y que los dejen indefensos-  
  
-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Seiya. Mu se encogió de hombros.  
  
-No tengo idea- dijo- pero es alguien que ya conocemos, porque no paran de decir que se vengarán...-  
  
-Mu, ¿es cierto lo que dijo Kiki? Que June se casará con Hyoga y no con Shun...-  
  
-Sí, y no lo siento, por ninguno de los dos- dijo Mu- Hyoga y June son muy felices, y la esposa de Shun no podía ser mejor para él...-sonrió- por algo suceden las cosas...no lo van a entender hasta que la conozcan-  
  
-Si tu lo dices...- dijo Seiya, y Mu sonrió.  
  
-Mañana les daré sus armaduras. Te recomiendo que vayas a dormir para que estés listo para pelear y salvar a tu esposa...-  
  
-¿Quién es ella?¿la conozco?-  
  
Mu se echó a reír.  
  
-Si, la conoces, pero si te lo digo no me vas a creer...- dijo Mu- mejor vete a dormir, que mañana lo descubrirás...-  
  
-Bueno...- dijo Seiya- aunque tu deberías hacer lo mismo-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Mu- enseguida voy...-  
  
Seiya entró a su habitación.  
  
-¿Seiya?¿eres tú?- preguntó Shun.  
  
-Sip, fui a buscar un vaso de leche...-  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Shun.  
  
-¿Qué sientes?-  
  
-Lo de Saori. Debe ser una gran decepción...-  
  
-Pues al principió lo fue, pero debo confesarte que he cambiado de opinión. No quisiera revivir la infancia de Saori...ese niño se veía muy mandón, aunque no dudo que Aioros lo esté educando bien...-  
  
Shun suspiró.  
  
-Shun- dijo Seiya- June siempre se ha preocupado por ti igual que Ikki, y tal vez cree que te ama, pero yo creo que solo te quiere, como se quiere a un hermano...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Shun- pero me preocupa quien será mi esposa, porque aún no la conozco...-  
  
-Pues tus niños están preciosos, y parecen buenos, aunque lloran mucho...-  
  
-Eso es mi culpa-dijo Shun.  
  
-Verás que va a ser la persona indicada para ti- dijo Seiya- ahora deja de preocuparte y descansa, que mañana nos espera un largo día...Recuerda que por algo pasan las cosas...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Shun- hasta mañana-  
  
-Mañana, sabré quien es...- pensó Seiya antes de cerrar los ojos.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Espero que les esté gustando... No olviden mandar sus reviews... 


	3. C3: El Castillo de Verona

CAPITULO 3: EL CASTILLO DE VERONA  
  
A la mañana siguiente, los chicos de bronce se despertaron tarde. Cuando Seiya abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un rostro sonriente a escasos 5 centímetros del suyo. De un salto, Seiya se sentó en la cama.  
  
-¡¡AAHH!! ¡Dido!-gritó Seiya- no me asustes así...-  
  
-Eso es exactamente lo que hace mi papi...- rió Dido.  
  
-Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas...como que Seiya siempre será un cobarde- dijo Ikki con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Lo que oíste- dijo Ikki- y no me hagas repetirlo, porque me da flojera...-  
  
-Y aquí vamos de nuevo...- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Seiya- dijo Shiryu- le estás dando mal ejemplo a tu hija...-  
  
-Oh, lo siento- dijo Seiya sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza. Su estómago rugió muy ruidosamente- Jeje, ¿qué hay de desayunar?-  
  
-¡Hotcakes!- gritó Dido brincando en la cama.  
  
-¡Mis favoritos!- gritó Seiya brincando igual que Dido.  
  
-Tal padre tal hija- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Veo que Miho se ha puesto a cocinar...-dijo Ikki- después de todo no fue tan mala idea traerla...-  
  
-Entonces, vamos a desayunar, chicos- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-¡De acuerdo!- gritaron Seiya y Dido, de un salto se bajaron de la cama y corrieron escaleras abajo, seguidos por Hyoga y Shiryu.  
  
-Shun- dijo Ikki- ¿acaso sigues dormido?-  
  
-Ya voy- dijo Shun levantándose- en un minuto los alcanzo-  
  
Ikki bajaba las escaleras y pensaba en lo que podía hacer por su hermano, que de seguro estaría deprimido por lo de June. A Ikki nunca le agradó la amazona, pero a Shun sí entonces se aguantaba. Pero aún así la noticia de que June se casaría con Hyoga le cayó tan de sorpresa como a todos. Y además, quería conocer a la joven que sería su cuñada... el olor de los hotcakes hizo que la mente de Ikki quedara en blanco y se dedicara a comer.  
  
-Yum, yum- dijo Seiya con la boca llena- Miho, están geniales...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo Miho, sonriendo.  
  
Todos devoraban como muertos de hambre...Ikki comía molesto por los ruidos que provenían de las bocas de los demás...  
  
-Un poco de educación- murmuraba entre dientes.  
  
La mayoría de los niños estaban también sentados a la mesa. Cada uno miraba al que iba a ser su padre con gran interés...pero faltaba un niño...  
  
En la habitación, mientras Shun se vestía, pensaba en que no se casaría con June. Pensándolo bien, ella era, como había dicho Seiya, como una hermana mayor que siempre trataba de cuidarlo, y que lo quería, pero no lo amaba. Y si no se iba a casar con June, ¿entonces con quien? ¿cómo sería?  
  
Un niño pequeño, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes interrumpió sus pensamientos. Tenía los ojitos húmedos, y miraba a Shun con interés. Shun lo reconoció de inmediato.  
  
-Takato- dijo Shun- ¿por qué lloras?-  
  
-Yo no estoy llorando-dijo con sentimiento el niño.  
  
-Bueno, hace rato estabas llorando-dijo Shun quitándole una lágrima, y recordando como Ikki lo consolaba cuando eran niños- tus ojitos me lo dicen, ¿por qué llorabas?-  
  
-Porque quiero ver a mi mami y a mi papi-dijo el niño- tu eres mi papi, ¿verdad?- Shun asintió. El niño miró el rostro de Shun por largo tiempo.  
  
-¿Y tú porqué estás triste?- dijo el niño- tú nunca estás triste...-  
  
-Yo...-dijo Shun, pero la voz no le salió.  
  
-Ah, es que todavía no conoces a mi mami y por eso estás triste- dijo el niño con cariño- Kiki me dijo...no te preocupes...ella es muy bonita y te quiere mucho...y tu la quieres mucho y la cuidas, igual que a Arika y a mí...-  
  
A Shun le conmovieron tanto estas palabras que abrazó a su hijo y se echó a llorar, no sabía si de tranquilidad o de alegría.  
  
-Sus...armaduras...deben...estar...por...aquí...-decía Mu mientras movía las cajas del sótano, levantado el polvo.  
  
-¿Seguro...*coff*... que las arma*coff* perdón, seguro que las armaduras están aquí?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Sip- dijo Mu- durante 15 años de paz, ¿no crees que las iban a tener guardadas?...¡aquí están!-dijo sacando las cinco cajas. Abrió una- Mmm, parece que están en buen estado...-  
  
-Mu, tu las reparaste luego de la última batalla- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Cierto- dijo Mu. Cada caballero tomó su caja.  
  
-Entonces, ¿a dónde debemos ir?-preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Al castillo de Verona- dijo Mu- los otros caballeros dorados están en varios calabozos, y ustedes están en uno mucho más oculto...y Atena y tu esposa están en otra parte-.  
  
-¿Y como demonios caímos todos en esa trampa?- preguntó Ikki, sin poder creer que aún él cayó en la trampa.  
  
-Larga historia-dijo Mu- no pregunten...-  
  
-Si tu lo dices...-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Entonces váyanse- dijo Mu- yo me quedaré a cuidar la sus hijos, porque Mia y Kiki han tenido problemas...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Shun- vamos...-  
  
-Otra cosa-dijo Mu- no hablen con nadie en las calles...en esta ciudad todo mundo odia... se han vuelto muy amargados... tengan cuidado...-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-¡A la carga!- gritó Seiya, corriendo fuera de la casa, seguido por los demás. Mu salió detrás de ellos.  
  
-Oigan- dijo- ¿no se les olvida algo?-  
  
-¿Cómo qué?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Como la instrucciones para llegar al castillo...-  
  
-Em, claro...-dijo Seiya.  
  
Siguiendo las instrucciones de Mu, llegaron al castillo, tras caminar por las vacías calles de Verona.  
  
-No hay nadie en las calles...-dijo Shun-¿no les parece extraño?-  
  
-Tal vez toda la gente se fue de vacaciones- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Seiya, piensa un poco- dijo Ikki- aunque eso es mucho pedir para ti...-  
  
-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Sí- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Bueno, dame otra explicación, si te crees tan listo...- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Pues deberías recordar lo que dijo Mu- dijo Ikki- que en esta ciudad todo mundo se odia...de seguro es por eso...nadie quiere salir a ver a los demás-  
  
-Ah, pero si Mu no hubiera dicho eso hubieras opinado igual que yo- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Pues si te hubieras acordado de lo que dijo Mu no hubieras dado una opinión tan tonta...-dijo Ikki.  
  
-¡Demonios!-dijo Hyoga- ¿podrían, si no es mucho pedir, dejar de pelar?-  
  
-Bueno, llegamos- dijo Shiryu- entremos-  
  
-Pero, ¿cómo planean que entremos?- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¡Esperen!- dijo Seiya- ¡miren, el timbre!-  
  
-¡Seiya, no!- gritó Ikki. Demasiado tarde: Seiya tocó el timbre. En tres segundos, los cinco se vieron rodeados por muchos (n/a: esta vez me refiero a muchos, pero muchos) caballeros con armaduras negras.  
  
-Bien hecho, Seiya- dijo Ikki con sarcasmo- ahora tenemos problemas...-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿caballeros negros?- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Hey, Ikki era el jefe de los caballeros negros- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Oigan, no me echen la culpa a mí- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Mmm, si no eres tú quién más puede ser...?- decía Hyoga pensativamente.  
  
-Hyoga...- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-¡¡Despierta!!-dijo Shiryu- hora de pelear...-  
  
Los chicos de bronce se pusieron sus armaduras y lucharon contra los caballeros negros que los rodeaban. En unos minutos, los acabaron.  
  
-Fuimos demasiado para ellos...- decía Seiya.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que debemos entrar... ya que los caballeros negros nos hicieron el favor de dejar la puerta abierta...-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¿Ven? Después de todo no fue mala idea que tocara el timbre...- dijo Seiya. (n/a: Seiya es muy tonto...)  
  
Una vez adentro del castillo, recordaron lo que Mu había dicho de los calabozos.  
  
-Este lugar es un laberinto-dijo Ikki.  
  
-Tal vez sería mejor dividirnos, así podremos encontrar a los caballeros dorados y a nosotros- dijo Shun.  
  
Se dividieron en grupos: Seiya y Shiryu en uno, Hyoga y Shun en otro, e Ikki solo porque no quería ir con nadie más (n/a: a veces Ikki puede ser un amargado...)  
  
(Con Seiya y Shiryu)  
  
-Este lugar se me hace muy familiar-dijo Seiya- mira esa estatua, es igual a la que vimos hace rato...-  
  
-Es porque ya pasamos por aquí-dijo Shiryu- creo que hemos estado dando vueltas en círculos...-  
  
-Demonios, eso me recuerda a la casa de Géminis... y las locuras de Shaka...- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¡Seiya!-dijo Shiryu.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Saga... Shaka...- dijo Shiryu- tal vez ellos están cerca, y están creando ilusiones...-  
  
-Buena teoría, Shiryu, solo que hay un pequeño problema...¿por qué están creando ilusiones contra nosotros?-  
  
-Tal vez no saben que somos nosotros...tal vez creen que somos enemigos...- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Saga...Shaka...-dijo Seiya- somos Seiya y Shiryu...¿dónde están?-  
  
-Aquí- dijo una voz.  
  
Shiryu y Seiya buscaron el origen de la voz, y encontraron a Shaka y Saga tras los barrotes de una celda.  
  
-¿Qué les pasó a ustedes?- dijo Saga sorprendido- no me digan que...-  
  
-Sip- dijo Shiryu- la hija de Seiya nos trajo-  
  
-Es increíble- dijo Shaka abriendo los ojos.  
  
-Oigan, ¿por qué no salen de aquí?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-No podemos- dijo Saga- ya lo intentamos todo, pero al parecer estos barrotes solo se pueden cortar con Excalibur, y Shura no está aquí...-  
  
-No hay problema- dijo Shiryu- yo puedo sacarlos- y con su brazo derecho rompió los barrotes (n/a: recuerden que Shura le regaló Excalibur a Shiryu)  
  
-Vaya, gracias- dijo Shaka.  
  
-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Saga- tenemos que sacar a los demás y... a ustedes...-  
  
-Ya sabemos- dijo Seiya- vamos...-  
  
Al final de la escalera, encontraron una sorpresa desagradable...  
  
-Oh, no-dijo Seiya.  
  
(con Ikki)  
  
-Vaya, encontré a Aioria y Milo sin problemas...-dijo abriendo la celda, fundiendo los barrotes con sus llamas de fénix.  
  
-¿Qué demonios pasó contigo?-dijo Milo- te ves...diferente...-  
  
-No preguntes...-dijo Ikki.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Aioria- ahora vámonos, porque me parece que es una trampa...-  
  
-De acuerdo-  
  
Al darse la vuelta, encontraron...  
  
-Oh,oh-dijo Ikki- ya decía yo que esto había sido demasiado fácil...-  
  
(con Shun y Hyoga)  
  
-¡Qué frío hace!-dijo Shun- nunca creí que dentro del castillo estuviera tan frío...-  
  
-¡Shun!-dijo Hyoga- Camus, debe estar cerca...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Shun.  
  
Siguieron buscando, y encontraron a Camus y a Shura en una celda. Entre Camus y Hyoga, congelaron los barrotes, y Shura los cortó con Excalibur.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Camus- pero, ¿qué sucedió con ustedes?-  
  
-Larga historia- dijo Hyoga- luego les platicamos...-  
  
-Ahora vámonos antes de que algo malo suceda, hay que encontrar a los demás- dijo Shun.  
  
Pero...  
  
-Oh, no...-dijo Hyoga- tenemos problemas...-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Espero que les vaya gustando... Los (mejor dicho, las) fans de la pareja Shun-June, pero ya tenía mis planes malévolos para ellos...así que perdónenme... (  
  
Abby L. 


	4. C4: El Escape

CAPÍTULO 4: EL ESCAPE  
  
(con Seiya, Shiryu, Shaka y Saga)  
  
Al final de la escalera, encontraron una sorpresa desagradable...  
  
-Oh, no-dijo Seiya.  
  
-No es cierto...- dijo Shiryu. Acababa de aparecer una pared de piedra atrás de ellos.  
  
-¿Y cómo vamos a salir de aquí?-dijo Seiya-rompemos el muro o...-  
  
-Bueno, supongo que tenemos que intentarlo, ¿no?- dijo Saga.  
  
-Háganse a un lado, niños- dijo Shaka.  
  
-Claro, anciano, pasa-dijo Seiya- a ver que pueden hacer los viejos al respecto...-  
  
(con Ikki, Aioria y Milo)  
  
Al darse la vuelta, encontraron...  
  
-Oh,oh-dijo Ikki- ya decía yo que esto había sido demasiado fácil...- también ellos habían encontrado un muro de piedra donde antes no había.  
  
-¿Alguna idea?-dijo Aioria.  
  
-¿Qué no es obvio que debemos romper este muro de piedra?-dijo Milo.  
  
-¿Y qué planeas hacer, rasguñarlo con tu aguja?- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Pues si eso sirve de algo- dijo Milo- por lo menos yo estoy dando alguna idea... no soy un inútil como tú-  
  
-¡Repite eso!-dijo Aioria enfadado.  
  
-Con gusto-dijo Milo- no soy un inútil como tú-  
  
-Ahora verás...-dijo Aioria. Ikki los miraba sorprendido.  
  
-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo Ikki- en vez de matarse entre ustedes, ¿por qué no mejor utilizan sus energías para romper el muro?-  
  
-Em, claro- dijo Milo.  
  
-Si tu lo dices-dijo Aioria.  
  
-Demonios- pensó Ikki- ¿tan patéticos nos vemos Seiya y yo cada vez que peleamos?  
  
(con Hyoga, Shun, Camus y Shura)  
  
-Ahora vámonos antes de que algo malo suceda, hay que encontrar a los demás- dijo Shun.  
  
Pero...  
  
-Oh, no...-dijo Hyoga- tenemos problemas...-  
  
-¿Un muro?-dijo Shun-¿de dónde demonios salió?-  
  
-Ni idea, pero debemos destruirlo, si queremos salir de aquí- dijo Camus.  
  
-Entre los cuatro...- dijo Shura- a las tres... una...dos... ¡tres!-  
  
(todos al mismo tiempo rompen los muros)  
  
(con Seiya y los otros)  
  
-¿Ves, niño?- dijo Saga.  
  
-Vaya, los ancianos no han perdido su fuerza...-dijo Seiya.  
  
-Para nada- dijo Shaka- aunque no es lo mismo los caballeros dorados que quince años después...-  
  
-Salgamos de aquí antes de que otro muro nos cierre el paso- dijo Saga.  
  
(con Ikki, Milo y Aioria)  
  
-¿Ven? En vez de desperdiciar sus fuerzas en pelearse...-dijo Ikki.  
  
-No nos sermonees, niño- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Bueno, salgamos de aquí, hay que encontrar a los otros- dijo Milo.  
  
(con Hyoga y los otros)  
  
-Genial- dijo Camus- ya podemos salir-  
  
-Sí- dijo Hyoga- hay que encontrar a los demás...-  
  
Al salir de ahí, se encontraron con los demás.  
  
-¿Hay más de ustedes?-dijo Saga cruzando los brazos- supongo que la hija de Seiya fue quien hizo este disparate...-  
  
-Supones bien- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Basta de pláticas- dijo Milo- hay que encontrar a los otros caballeros...-  
  
-¿Quién falta?- dijo Shura  
  
-Faltan Aldebarán, Máscara Mortal, Dokho, Aioros y Afrodita-dijo Milo- y los de bronce...-  
  
-Vamos- dijo Hyoga- no perdamos más tiempo...-  
  
En unos minutos, recorrieron varios calabozos y liberaron a los caballeros dorados que faltaban.  
  
-Ahora faltan los caballeros de bronce- dijo Saga.  
  
-Ya verán como se ven de viejos- dijo Shaka- así no se burlarán de nosotros-  
  
-¿Cómo nos crees capaces de burlarnos de ustedes?- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Ni pensarlo- dijo Seiya aguantándose la risa, al ver a Afrodita ya envejecido (n/a: la crema antiarrugas es una farsa)  
  
-Vamos entonces-dijo Milo.  
  
-Mu dijo que nosotros estábamos en un calabozo más profundo- dijo Shun- supongo que debemos bajar las escaleras...-  
  
Bajaron. La escasa luz que habían tenido ya había desaparecido. Ikki encendió una vieja antorcha que estaba en el suelo.  
  
-Hola- gritó Seiya- ¿hay alguien aquí?  
  
-Calla, Seiya- dijo Ikki- ¿quieres que nos ataquen otra vez?-  
  
-Em, pues, no...-dijo Seiya-lo siento...-  
  
En una celda encontraron a un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños, que golpeaba los barrotes en la entrada con esfuerzo  
  
-Deja eso, Seiya- le dijo alguien desde el fondo de la celda- es inútil-  
  
-No es inútil, Ikki- contestó- tengo que salir...tengo que salvarla...-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Seiya- tú eres yo-  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Seiya (el viejo)- ¿cómo...?¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Tu hijita nos trajo-dijo Ikki- y veo que yo estoy allá adentro-  
  
-No me digan que Dido otra vez...-dijo Ikki (el viejo).  
  
-Sip-dijo Seiya.  
  
-Bueno, salgan de ahí- dijo Ikki- no tenemos todo el día...-  
  
Shura ayudó a cortar los barrotes, y salieron.  
  
-Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun están allá- dijo Seiya (el viejo) señalando otra celda más al fondo.  
  
-¡Seiya!- dijo Shiryu (viejo) asomándose- no me digas que pudiste salir de ahí-  
  
-Con ayuda de Shura- dijo Seiya (viejo). Shura cortó de nuevo los barrotes de la celda y los tres salieron.  
  
Seiya y los otros se miraron. Seiya había crecido un poco, pero aún se parecía mucho. Ikki ya no había aumentado mucho en estatura, pero aún parecía muy fuerte. Ni Hyoga ni Shiryu habían cambiado mucho. Y Shun fue el que más creció, pero seguía muy delgado y más pequeño que el resto.  
  
-Vaya- dijo Hyoga (viejo)- esto parece obra de tu hija, Seiya-  
  
-Sí- dijo Shun (viejo)- mis hijos nunca causan problemas-  
  
-No, nada más lloran- dijo Seiya (viejo).  
  
-Por lo menos no hacen tonterías- dijo Ikki (viejo)- en eso tu hija se parece a ti-  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Seiya (viejo).  
  
-¡Lo que oíste!- dijo Ikki (viejo).  
  
-Oh, no- dijo Hyoga- no me digan que quince años después aún se van a estar peleando...-  
  
-Bueno, no te lo diré- dijo Hyoga (viejo).  
  
-Vaya futuro que me espera- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Bueno, basta de charlas- dijo Shun- hay que continuar-  
  
En ese momento, Kiki se apareció delante de ellos.  
  
-¡Kiki!-dijo Aldebarán- ¿qué pasa?-  
  
-¡Necesitamos ayuda!-dijo Kiki- nos están atacando, y Mu no puede solo, está herido-  
  
-¡Vamos!- dijo Seiya (viejo).  
  
-Pero...-dijo el otro Seiya.  
  
-Ellas no están aquí- dijo Shiryu (viejo)- ayer, cuando dejaron ir a Mu, se las llevaron a otra parte...-  
  
-Vamos, no podemos dejar a Mu solo- dijo Milo.  
  
-Kiki, ¿puedes llevarnos?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Claro- dijo Kiki.  
  
En unos segundos, aparecieron dentro de la casa. Mu peleaba contra por lo menos diez caballeros negros, mientras otros trataban de abrir las puertas.  
  
-¡Mu!- gritó Seiya, cuando Mu caía al suelo.  
  
-Los niños están arriba, con Mia y Miho- dijo Kiki- está tratando de entrar-  
  
-Vamos- dijo Seiya- no podemos dejar que se los lleven-  
  
Con ayuda de los caballeros dorados, y de ellos mismos, los chicos de bronce lograron vencer a todos los caballeros negros y sacarlos de la casa.  
  
-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca- dijo Camus- ya me había asustado-  
  
-¿Están todos bien, Miho?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Si, y están todos. Mia y yo alcanzamos a meterlos aquí antes de que les pudieran hacer algo...-  
  
-Genial- dijo Seiya (viejo).  
  
-¡Papá!- gritó Dido- ¡ya volvieron!-  
  
Kristaly, la hija de Hyoga, se lanzó a sus brazos. Shiryu también abrazaba a su hija. Izzy solo se cruzó de brazos, aunque sonreía, mientras su hermanita Esmeralda abrazó a Ikki. Takato y Arika dejaron de llorar y abrazaron a Shun. Dido hizo lo mismo con Seiya.  
  
Los caballeros jóvenes miraron esta escena sonrientes.  
  
-Vaya, que bonitos nos vemos-dijo Seiya- hasta Ikki sonríe...- Ikki no dijo nada.  
  
-¿Ikki, te sientes bien?- dijo Hyoga incrédulo- ¿no te vas a pelear con Seiya?-  
  
-No, gracias, no vale ni mi tiempo...- dijo Ikki-  
  
-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¿De qué? No me hagas reír- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Aquí vamos de nuevo...-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Qué, peleando de nuevo, niños- dijo Milo- ustedes nunca van a cambiar...-  
  
-Seiya, me dijeron que no quisiste saber quien iba a ser tu esposa- dijo Camus.  
  
-Es cierto, pero me arrepiento- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Mala suerte, amigo- dijo Camus- porque nosotros tampoco te vamos a decir...-  
  
-¿Y tu?- dijo Shiryu- ¿qué hiciste con tu vida?-  
  
-Pues, se casó- intervino Milo.  
  
-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!- los cinco se sorprendieron- ¡¿TU?!-  
  
-Si no vuelvo al presente pronto, tanta sorpresa me va a provocar un infarto- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¿Con quien te casaste?-dijo Shun.  
  
-Jeje-rió Camus- con una chica liadísima. Se llama Desirée-  
  
-¿Y como la conociste?- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Pues, em, ella fue a mi casa de Acuario a hacerme una entrevista para escribir un fanfic- dijo Camus sonrojado. (n/a: aquí tienes, agente secreta)  
  
-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Shiryu.  
  
-Pues Mu se casó. Ese día ocurrieron muchas cosas- dijo Milo.  
  
-Si, Shun conoció a su esposa...-dijo Camus- además, Aioros le pidió matrimonio a Saori...-  
  
-Aldebarán volvió a Brasil- dijo Milo- Saga y Kanon se convirtieron en actores, y hace tres años compraron el teatro, y ahora son socios...uno de los dos se casó, pero no me acuerdo cual...- (n/a: es que se parecen mucho)  
  
-¿Teatro?- dijo Shun.  
  
-Sip-dijo Camus- y les va muy bien. Además, Máscara Mortal trabaja con ellos... creo que él es el contador de la compañía...-  
  
-Aioria se casó con Marín- dijo Milo- aunque nos gustaba burlarnos de ellos, al final se casaron... y viven cerca de aquí-  
  
-Shaka pasó cinco años en India, pero volvió porque dijo que se había hecho alérgico al humo del incienso- dijo Camus.  
  
-Yo creo que se aburrió de estar solo sentado en el templo todo el día...- dijo Milo- Igual que Dokho, que después de doscientos y no sé cuantos años de estar sentado, ahora que recobró su juventud ha estado viajando por todo el mundo...-  
  
-Aioros se casó con Saori- dijo Camus- y el hijo de ellos, Altaír, estaba enamorado de Mia, la hija de Mu, pero la niñita eligió a Kiki...-  
  
-Bueno, por lo menos Mu no va a estar celoso, digo, ha conocido a Kiki desde hace años...- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Jajajaja, por eso mismo- dijo Milo.  
  
-Es muy divertido...- dijo Camus- Mu se transformó cuando nació su nena-  
  
-Shura trabajaba en una carnicería- dijo Milo- y luego compró una y le va muy bien...digamos que tiene el don de...cortar carne...-  
  
-Y mi buen amigo Milo, aquí presente, no ha hecho nada interesante de su vida... aunque la gente dice que es un soltero codiciado...-dijo Camus.  
  
-Siempre lo he sido- dijo Milo.  
  
-Y Afrodita... bueno- dijo Camus riendo- creo que ya dejó de luchar con las cremas antiarrugas y se resignó a ser viejo...y a verse como viejo...-  
  
-Hay dos personas por las que no he preguntado- dijo Seiya- ¿qué pasó con mi hermana Seika y con Miho?-  
  
Milo y Camus sonrieron nerviosos.  
  
-Miho también se casó, y tiene una niña. En cuanto a Seika, em...-dijo Milo.  
  
-...pues se casó- dijo Camus.  
  
-¿Con quién?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Con...- dijo Milo.  
  
-Pues...-dijo Camus.  
  
-Si te lo decimos, no nos vas a creer- dijo Milo.  
  
-¿No lo adivinas?- dijo Camus.  
  
Seiya se empezó a poner nervioso.  
  
-Me están asustando- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Jajajajaja- rió Milo.  
  
-Tu hermana se casó con Mu- dijo Camus.  
  
-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!- gritó Seiya.  
  
-¿No preguntaste a Mu con quien se planeaba casar?- dijo Milo aguantándose la risa.  
  
-No-  
  
-Pues entonces, te daré un resumen: Mia es tu sobrina, Mu es tu cuñado; y que no me oiga Mu pero parece que Kiki será tu sobrino político- dijo Milo.  
  
-¡Milo!- Seiya, Milo y Camus oyeron a Mu gritar.  
  
-¡Demonios!- dijo Milo.  
  
-Mala suerte, amigo- dijo Camus.  
  
-Vaya, esos chicos de bronce no son tan tontos como parecen...-dijo una voz, en un lugar oculto- bueno, hora de pasar al plan B...-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Espero que les esté gustando... Manden sus reviews, no sean malitos...y esperen el próximo capítulo, que aún tengo muchos planes malévolos para los chicos de bronce... Mi estimada agente secreta: Camus es todo tuyo... Y no me asusten, yo creí que era la única loca a la que le gustaba Shun...sorry si ofendí a alguien con la pareja de Hyoga-June... pero los cambios son buenos... 


	5. C5: La Calle del Duelo

CAPÍTULO 5: LA CALLE DEL DUELO  
  
-Pero Miho...- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Nada de peros- dijo Miho- no me importa, no voy a volver hasta que ustedes vuelvan también-  
  
-Seiya, déjala quedarse- dijo Shun.  
  
-¿Qué te molesta?-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¡Es peligroso!- dijo Seiya- ¿qué tal si le pasa algo?-  
  
-¡Seiya!- dijo Miho.  
  
-Está bien, haz lo que quieras...- dijo Seiya- pero si algo malo te pasa yo no te voy a ir a salvar...-  
  
-Uy, gracias, pero no te necesito...-dijo Miho cruzando los brazos. Entró a su habitación enfadada y dio un portazo.  
  
Seiya estaba enfadado, y fue a sentarse en un sofá. Mu también estaba sentado en otro sofá, y miraba las llamas de la chimenea.  
  
-¡Mujeres!-dijo Seiya. Mu sonrió.  
  
-Espera a que tu hija tenga la edad de la mía- dijo Mu- ya no sabes si es una hija es regalo de Dios o del diablo...-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
  
-Nada- dijo Mu mirando con el cejo fruncido a Altaír, el hijo de Saori y Aioros. Cerca de ahí, Kiki y Mia conversaban.  
  
-Ya veo-dijo Seiya- estás celoso...-  
  
-¡No!-dijo Mu- solo que...odio cuando la miran así...-  
  
-Mu, mi querido amigo, esos son celos...-  
  
-Tal vez tienes razón...-  
  
-¿Es cierto que el hijo de Aioros pretendía a tu hija?-  
  
-Aún- dijo Mu- ese es tan terco como...bueno, como Saori. No acepta un no como respuesta-  
  
-Oye, ¿por qué no me dijiste que te habías casado con mi hermana?-  
  
-No preguntaste- dijo Mu- creí que Mia y Kiki ya te habían dicho-  
  
-No, no, yo me refiero ese día, en casa de Saori- dijo Seiya- cuando dijiste que te ibas a casar...-  
  
-Ah, pues no quería sufrir tus celos...- dijo Mu.  
  
-Bueno, mejor ya me voy a dormir...- dijo Seiya- tenemos trabajo mañana...-  
  
-Que duermas bien- dijo Mu.  
  
Mia y Kiki vieron pasar a Seiya.  
  
-Kiki, ¿tú crees que ya se dio cuenta?- preguntó Mia.  
  
-No, es muy tonto- dijo Kiki- me gustaría decirle, pero él solo debe darse cuenta...-  
  
Esa noche, la conciencia de Seiya no lo dejaba dormir. Se sentía mal por haberle gritado a Miho que si le pasaba algo no la salvaría... Miho siempre había sido su amiga...le había ayudado a buscar a Seika... y se había preocupado cada vez que él iba a pelear...  
  
Seiya se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de Miho. Planeaba despertarla, pero al verla durmiendo tan tranquila, se arrepintió. La observó por largo rato en aquel cuarto oscuro. Un viento helado entró por la ventana abierta, y Seiya tomó una sábana y cubrió a Miho con ella.  
  
-Parece un ángel- pensó Seiya- no...no... no puede ser ella...ella es mi amiga...-luego recordó lo que habían dicho Milo y Aioria- además, ella se casó y tiene una hija...entonces no es ella...¿en que estoy pensando? Mejor me voy...-  
  
Seiya se dio la vuelta. No se había dado cuenta que una figura negra había entrado por la ventana y había tomado a Miho en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla. Pero Miho, al sentir frío, se despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Vio a Seiya saliendo.  
  
-¡¡¡SEIYA!!!- gritó Miho, y Seiya se dio la vuelta. Demasiado tarde. La figura negra ya se había llevado a Miho.  
  
-¡¡¡MIHO!!!-  
  
Los gritos despertaron a todos en la casa. Cuando Seiya les contó lo sucedido, se sorprendieron.  
  
Shun buscó por todo el cuarto alguna pista. Encontró una carta.  
  
-Miren esto- dijo- dice: 'Mañana, a mediodía, en la calle del Duelo, y lleven la armadura de Atena'-  
  
-Es un desafío- observó Hyoga.  
  
-¡Lo acepto!- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Oye, Seiya- dijo Ikki- ¿qué no habías dicho a Miho que no ibas a ir a salvarla si algo malo le pasaba?-  
  
-Em...si, pero...ay, vamos, ha de estar muy asustada, yo creo que aprendió la lección- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Sí, como no- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Bueno, no podemos hacer nada más esta noche- dijo Shiryu- así que vamos a dormir antes de que amanezca...-  
  
Miho despertó en un cuarto extraño. Estaba acostada sobre un sillón, y había varias mujeres alrededor de ella. Reconoció a una.  
  
-¡Saori!- dijo.  
  
-Miho, ¿estás bien?- dijo Saori.  
  
-Sí, pero ¿dónde estamos?-  
  
-En una casa, cerca de la calle del Duelo- dijo Saori.  
  
-¿Quién más está aquí?- preguntó.  
  
-Aquí están Seika, Shunrei, June, Shaina y Marín- dijo Saori señalándolas- ella- dijo señalando a una joven que Miho no conocía, de cabellos largos y negros- es Kari, la esposa de Shun, pero ustedes aún no la conocen...y también...- dijo señalando a otra mujer- ella es la esposa de Seiya-  
  
-Pero si tu eres...!- dijo Miho. La mujer sonrió.  
  
-¿Nuestros hijos están bien?-preguntó Kari.  
  
-Sip, Mia y Kiki los han estado cuidando...- dijo Miho- pero Takato y Arika no paran de llorar porque quieren ver a su mamá...-  
  
-¡Que bien!- sonrió Kari.  
  
-¿Y ahora?- dijo Miho- ¿qué haremos?-  
  
-Esperar- dijo Saori- mañana veremos...-  
  
Al día siguiente, a mediodía, los cinco caballeros de bronce (los jóvenes y los viejos, o sea, diez) y los doce caballeros dorados llegaron a la calle del Duelo.  
  
-¿Seguros que es aquí?- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Sí- dijo Mu- la calle del Duelo-  
  
-Genial, no hay nadie- dijo Ikki (viejo) - vamos, salgan, no tenemos todo el día...-  
  
Muchos caballeros negros saltaron sobre ellos para atacarlos (n/a: no sé porque los malos siempre son tan necios) pero los chicos de bronce y compañía los vencieron fácilmente.  
  
-Juego de niños- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¿Quién es el malo?- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Pues ya sabemos que no es Ikki- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¿Acaso lo dudabas?- dijo Ikki enfadado.  
  
-No, yo...- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-A ver...- dijo Seiya- les gusta el negro, bueno, eso no nos dice nada..., atacan por sorpresa y hacen trampa..., tienen mala ortografía...-dijo mirando la carta del desafío- pues yo votaría porque son los espectros de Hades...-  
  
-Seiya, no seas tonto- dijo Ikki- los espectros de Hades están muertos...-  
  
-Eso es lo que tu crees- dijo una voz desde lo alto de un edificio. Era Giganto.  
  
-¿Tu, como estás vivo?- dijo Shaka- yo terminé contigo...-  
  
-Y no soy el único...- dijo Giganto- Raimy, Deep, Papillón, Ox, Kube...-y mientras los mencionaba, iban apareciendo.  
  
-Ja, ya los vencimos una vez, y los venceremos de nuevo- dijo Seiya- ahora que ustedes están viejos, ¿qué planean hacer?-  
  
-Pues deshacernos de ustedes cuando están indefensos- dijo Papillón.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Ikki enfadado.  
  
-¿Creen que son los únicos que pueden viajar en el tiempo?- dijo Papillón- piénsenlo de nuevo...-  
  
-Y adivinen a quienes trajimos de nuestro viaje...- dijo Giganto, mostrando a un niño pequeño de cabellos y ojos verdes.  
  
-Pero si es...-dijo Shiryu.  
  
-¡Shun!- gritó Ikki.  
  
-Y hay más...- dijo Raimy, quien sostenía a Seiya pequeño. También estaban Shiryu, Ikki y Hyoga.  
  
-Cada uno de ustedes- dijo Giganto- ¿qué pasará si...?- puso su gruesa mano en el cuello del pequeño Shun y empezó a apretarlo. El niño gimió. Al mismo tiempo, Shun empezó a borrarse y el Shun viejo también. En la casa de Saori, Mia notó que Takato y Arika empezaban a borrarse también.  
  
-¡No!- gritó Ikki- ¡suéltalo!-  
  
-Con gusto- dijo Giganto- pero primero queremos la armadura de Atena-  
  
-¿Para qué la quieren?- dijo Seiya  
  
-Para que en la próxima reencarnación Hades gane...- dijo Papillón.  
  
-No sean tontos- dijo Mu- faltan por lo menos 243 años...-  
  
-No importa- dijo Giganto- o nos dan la armadura de Atena, o- y apretó de nuevo el cuello del niño.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Bueno, chicos, espero que les haya gustado, que no los haya dejado en mucho suspenso y por favor no dejen de enviar sus reviews...  
  
Abby L. 


	6. C6: Las Chicas

CAPÍTULO 6: LAS CHICAS  
  
-¡Medio momento!-gritó Seiya -¿porqué ustedes también pudieron viajar en el tiempo?-  
  
-Te sorprenderás- dijo Papillón- de los milagros de la tecnología...-  
  
-Pero ustedes están a 15 años de verlos- dijo Giganto.  
  
-Solo la gente con mucho dinero puede comprarse una esfera de tiempo...- dijo Mu.  
  
-Pues como nosotros no tenemos dinero- dijo Raimy-la robamos...-  
  
Para terminar de complicar la situación (si es que no estaba bastante complicada) Seiya sintió un tirón detrás de él.  
  
-¡Dido!- dijo dándose la vuelta- ¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Me escapé...- dijo Dido.  
  
-¿Otra vez?- dijo Seiya- pobre Kiki... ¡pero basta, vuelve allá en este instante!-  
  
-¡No quiero!-  
  
-¡Que vuelvas!- gritó Seiya.  
  
-No-  
  
-¡Vuelve inmediatamente, niña!-  
  
-¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!- dijo Dido.  
  
-Yo te voy a teletransportar allá- dijo Mu, y Dido empezó a patear el suelo.  
  
-¡No quiero, no quiero!- dijo casi llorando- no importa cuantas veces se deshagan de mí, yo siempre regreso...-  
  
-¿Dónde habré oído eso antes?- dijo Mu.  
  
-No sé por que pero yo también recuerdo haber escuchado esa frase...- dijo Giganto desde lo alto del edificio.  
  
-Muy graciosos...- dijo Seiya cruzando los brazos.  
  
-Ejem...ejem...- dijo Giganto desde arriba del edificio- ¿me van a dar la armadura de Atena sí o no?-  
  
-Pues nos encantaría- dijo Mu sarcásticamente- pero no sabemos donde está...-  
  
-Uy, que mal...- dijo Giganto- entonces me desharé de los bebés de bronce uno por uno... empezando por este pequeñito...-  
  
-¡Hazlo!- dijo Shun- pero permíteme recordarte que yo fui la reencarnación de Hades. Si me matas, vas a cambiar la historia y no va a haber guerra santa...-  
  
-Mmm, este sujeto tiene razón- dijo, y aventó al pequeño Shun- entonces, ¿qué tal Seiya?-  
  
-Mala idea- dijo Seiya- Al que elijas... todos nos hemos salvado unos a otros...-  
  
Giganto y los demás espectros de Hades se miraron unos a otros de mal humor...parece que no podían hacer nada...  
  
En un pequeño momento en el que los espectros titubearon, Mu teletransportó a los niños que tenían los espectros hacia donde estaban ellos.  
  
-¡Hey!- gritó Giganto-eso es trampa...jueguen limpio...-  
  
-Mira quien lo dice- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Dido- dijo Mu- tú tienes una esfera del tiempo. Devuelve a estos niños a su lugar, por favor...-  
  
-Si me lo pides así, está bien- dijo Dido, sacando su esfera y desapareciendo junto con los cinco niños.  
  
-¡No!- gritaron los espectros a coro.  
  
-Ahora, ¡devuelvan la esfera que robaron!- dijo Milo.  
  
-¡Nunca!- gritó Giganto- aún tenemos a sus chicas...-  
  
-Así que más les vale que nos den la armadura de Atena...- agregó Papillón.  
  
-Pues ya les dijimos que no sabemos donde está...solo Saori sabe...- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Pero si quieren podemos ir a preguntarle...- dijo Ikki, mandándole a Mu una mirada significativa- ahora que ya sabemos donde está...-  
  
Mu captó la mirada de Ikki y rápidamente teletransportó a los chicos de bronce jóvenes y a sí mismo dentro del edificio  
  
-¡No! ¿A dónde fueron?- gritó Giganto.  
  
-¿No lo adivinas?- dijo Camus- de veras que eres tonto...-  
  
-Si fueron con Atena y las otras, nosotros los detendremos...- dijo Raimy.  
  
-¿No se les olvida algo?- dijo Milo.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Que aquí estamos 11 caballeros dorados y 5 de bronce esperando para pelear contra ustedes...- dijo Milo.  
  
-Que bien- dijo Giganto- podremos patear once traseros dorados y cinco de bronce antes de eliminar a los niños de bronce...-  
  
-Jajaja-rió Milo- menos charla y más acción... demuestren lo que dicen-  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Mientras los mayores se 'divertían' entreteniendo a los espectros, los chicos de bronce buscaban junto con Mu por todos los cuartos del edificio. El problema era que cada vez que abrían una puerta equivocada (o sea, a cada rato, gracias a Seiya) salían un montón de caballeros negros...  
  
-No están aquí- dijo Seiya abriendo otra puerta y mandando sus meteoros antes de que los caballeros negros salieran.  
  
-Nop, tampoco- dijo Hyoga, congelando a los caballeros negros.  
  
-Creo que es esta- dijo Shun- porque no se abre...-  
  
-¿Hay alguien ahí?- gritó Seiya.  
  
-¡Seiya!- se escuchó la voz de Miho.  
  
-Miho, ¿están todas bien?-  
  
-Sip, pero sácanos de aquí...-  
  
-Miho, vamos a abrir la puerta...- dijo Seiya.  
  
Entre los cinco chicos de bronce, rompieron la puerta usando su poder.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
-Mejor ríndanse- dijo Milo- somos demasiado para ustedes...-  
  
-Jajaja- rió Giganto- eso es lo que ustedes creen...nos desharemos de ustedes, perdedores dorados, antes de que puedan decir...-  
  
-¿Decir que?- una voz femenina que provenía desde lo alto del edificio.  
  
-¿Quién es?- gritó Giganto enfadado.  
  
-Mira hacia arriba y verás...- dijo otra voz.  
  
Giganto y los espectros miraron arriba. También los caballeros de oro y bronce. Eran Shaina, Marín y June. Y no parecían muy contentas...  
  
-¿Nos buscaban?- dijo Marín con sarcasmo.  
  
-Vas a pagar lo que nos hicieron...- dijo June.  
  
-...y los vamos a golpear tan fuerte, que hasta a Hades le darán náuseas...- agregó Shaina.  
  
-¡¡NOOOOOOO!!- los espectros de Hades trataron en vano de huir...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Después de que las tres chicas amazonas terminaron con los espectros de Hades, todos los caballeros sintieron lástima por ellos, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que habían hecho (n/a: sip, la golpiza estuvo muuuuy buena...)  
  
El resto de las chicas (Saori, Miho, Kari, Seika y la esposa de Seiya) se habían ido ya a casa de Saori, que fueron también teletransportadas por Mu; así que los caballeros volvieron a la casa donde estaban los pequeños...  
  
Ahora era tiempo del lindo y cursi re-encuentro de los chicos con sus esposas... (n/a: no lo describiré mucho, porque corro el riesgo de que escurra mucha miel de la pantalla...)  
  
Aioros y Saori (n/a: mejor no describo esta porque es muuuuuy cursi y Seiya se pone celoso... voy a pasarme con los chicos de bronce)  
  
Shiryu descubrió que Shunrei no había crecido ni un centímetro. Aún así le pareció que a pesar de los quince años que habían pasado, se veía igual de bella que siempre y no pensó siquiera en sentirse mal por el futuro que le esperaba. Y por la manera en que ella abrazó a su 'yo' futuro, sí se querían bastante...Y su hija Shary los abrazaba también con ternura.  
  
-Yo quería un niño primero- pensó Shiryu al ver esa escena- bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida...-  
  
Ikki, quien no creía que haría buena pareja con Shaina, descubrió que la agresiva amazona tenía también un lado delicado, y que, al parecer, ella lo quería...mejor dicho, lo iba a querer mucho en el futuro... Además, Izzy y Esmeralda, sus hijos, habían causado un efecto asombroso en Ikki, que no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara.  
  
Hyoga se llevó una muy grande sorpresa, pues no se había imaginado que tan bien se llevaba con June. Creía que había sido un sueño, o un error de Kiki. Pero no. June iba a ser su esposa en realidad. Y, al parecer, no era tan mala idea. Ambos se parecían mucho, en muchos sentidos. Krystaly también los abrazaba con ternura.  
  
Shun fue, tal vez, quien se llevó la mejor sorpresa (n/a: la mejor, no la mayor, esperen a ver como le fue a Seiya) porque Kari no era exactamente parecida a June...al contrario, era una chica de cabellos y ojos negros. Pero había algo en sus ojos... era un brillo de inocencia y ternura que Shun no había visto nunca, más que en sus propios ojos. Shun la vio abrazando a su 'yo' futuro con tanto cariño que la intranquilidad que había sentido desde que Kiki le dijo que no se casaría con June desapareció por completo, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El pequeño Takato había dejado por fin de llorar y abrazaba a su mamá con fuerza, y Arika a su papá. A Shun se le escapó una pequeña lágrima de felicidad al ver lo que iba a ser su familia...  
  
Seiya fue realmente el más sorprendido de los cinco (n/a: ya lo aclaré arriba) al ver a la chica que iba a ser su esposa.  
  
-¡Pero si eres...!-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Buajajajaja, soy cruel, no tengo corazón ni sentimientos, buajajajaja... No soy tan mala, pronto sabrán quien es la misteriosa esposa de Seiya (...) Las fans de Shun- June: por favor, no me odien!!! prometo portarme bien en el próximo fic... (naaaaaaaa) Esperen el siguiente capítulo, y por favor, se los suplico, no dejen de mandar reviews...  
  
Abby L. 


	7. C7: La Despedida y la Boda

CAPÍTULO 7: LA DESPEDIDA Y LA BODA  
  
-¡No puede ser...!- dijo Seiya al ver a la que iba a ser su esposa. Era Miho.  
  
-Así es, compañero- dijo Milo.  
  
-Pero...pero ustedes me dijeron que Miho se había casado, y que tenía una hija...-  
  
-¿Y qué se supone que es Dido?- dijo Camus- te dijimos la verdad...-  
  
-Vamos, vamos...¿es tan malo?- dijo Miho (la mayor), riendo.  
  
-Lo dices como si yo fuera un monstruo...- dijo Miho ofendida, cruzando los brazos.  
  
-No, no, yo...- dijo Seiya, confundido- es que...no... no me lo esperaba...- pero Miho seguía ofendida así que agregó- Miho, eres como mi mejor amiga, por eso me sorprendió...-  
  
Miho se sonrojó, y Seiya, al verla, también.  
  
-Bueno...em...gracias por salvarme- dijo Miho.  
  
-No hay...de que...- dijo Seiya. Todos rieron.  
  
Seiya y los otros vieron a su familia futura:  
  
Mu y Seika, abrazados, pero mirando muy de cerca a Kiki y Mia; al parecer Mu aún no había superado su crisis de celos con su hija...  
  
Saori y Aioros ya no ponían tan celoso a Seiya como hacía cinco minutos (por imposible que parezca). Altaír, el hijo de ellos dos, tenía la misma edad de Mia, y miraba a Kiki con celos...Dido, la hija de Seiya, corría por toda la sala. Cuando chocó con Altaír ella se echó a reír. El hijo de Saori, sin embargo, parecía muy enfadado.  
  
-¡Fíjate por donde caminas, Dido!- gritó de mal humor. Dido, en lugar de enojarse, se paró de manos.  
  
-Lo siento, Altaír...no te ví...hace mucho que no te veía...realmente no es un placer volverte a ver...- contestó desde su posición. Izzy, el hijo de Ikki, solo lo miró con los brazos cruzados, Shary y Krystaly rieron, igual que la pequeña Esmeralda y los gemelos Takato y Arika.  
  
-Creo que Dido y Altaír no se llevan muy bien- dijo Seiya a Kiki.  
  
-¿Bromeas?- dijo Kiki- ese es el principio...-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
  
-Pues que del odio al amor hay un solo paso-dijo Kiki- mira como comenzaron tú y Miho...-  
  
-¡Kiki!- dijo Miho sonrojándose.  
  
-Deberías tratarme con más respeto- dijo Seiya- que seré tu tío político...-  
  
Ahora, Kiki y Mia fueron quienes se sonrojaron. Mu ya no se molestó por reprenderlo, pues parece que ya se había hecho a la idea, así que solo suspiró.  
  
A la reunión familiar se unieron las esposas y los hijos de los demás caballeros dorados. Aldebarán ya tenía tres hijos, y eran igual de enormes que él. Kanon seguía soltero, pero Saga se había casado con una actriz del teatro donde él y su gemelo empezaron a trabajar quince años atrás, y tenía un hijo de 8 años, que se llamaba Karlos, y que al parecer se llevaba muy bien con Arika, la hija de Shun.  
  
-El amor no tiene edad- decía Saga cuando Shun le hizo notar esto.  
  
Aioria y Marín tenían un hijo de la misma edad de Altaír, de nombre Jasón, que entrenaba junto con su primo. Ni Máscara Mortal ni Shaka se habían casado, el primero porque todas las chicas huían de él y el segundo porque no quería comprometerse. Dokho llevaba dos años casado con una chica de China, una prima de Shunrei, y acababa de tener un bebé. Shura también seguía soltero, igual que Máscara Mortal, porque no conseguía conocer a nadie. Camus y Desirée. Y, por extraño que parezca, Afrodita se casó y tuvo una hija, Dafne, de 10 años, que se había enamorado de Jasón, el hijo de Aioria.  
  
-Bueno, familia- dijo Seiya- creo que ya es hora de volver a nuestro tiempo...-  
  
-Sip, creo que ya he visto demasiado...- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Demasiado...- dijo Hyoga aún sorprendido.  
  
-Además, se pueden preocupar por nosotros- dijo Shun.  
  
-Nada de eso- dijo Dido- el tiempo no pasa...-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Que volverán exactamente en el momento en que se fueron...y...-  
  
-¿Y qué?-  
  
-Y no recordarán nada...-  
  
-¡¿QUE?!- dijeron los cinco al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Pues sí, esas son las reglas de la esfera del tiempo...-  
  
-Demonios...- dijo Ikki enfadado.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que no recordaremos siquiera que venimos?- dijo Shun.  
  
-Exacto- dijo Dido.  
  
-Bueno, ni modo- dijo Seiya- volvamos entonces...-  
  
-¡Gracias por todo!- dijo Saori.  
  
-Y gracias por ayudarnos- dijo Marín.  
  
-¿Bromeas?- dijo Seiya- ¿después de la paliza que le dieron ustedes a los espectros nos agradeces? Al pobre Hades le dolerá la cabeza de aquí a cinco reencarnaciones...-  
  
-Fue un placer volverlos a ver así- dijo Mu sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno, vámonos- dijo Dido- Em, Seiya, Miho...fue un placer conocerlos...-  
  
-Y mío también- dijo Seiya- lástima que cuando nazcas no me voy a acordar...-  
  
-Entonces vámonos...- dijo Dido, sacando su esfera.  
  
Los chicos de bronce, junto con Miho y Dido, desaparecieron en un destello de luz.  
  
Seiya se encontraba pensativo en el jardín, cuando Shun se acercó.  
  
-¿Todavía pensando en ella?- dijo Shun.  
  
-Sip- dijo Seiya después de un suspiro- Se va a casar con ese Aioros...-  
  
-Oh, Seiya, por favor no estés triste. Deberías estar feliz porque tu hermana se va a casar...Saori no...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Seiya, dolido-pero tu no entiendes...pues a ti no te importa, si June siempre está contigo...-  
  
-Seiya- dijo Shun con la cabeza agachada- Hyoga invitó a June a la boda de Mu, y ella aceptó...-  
  
-¿Bromeas?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-No-  
  
-Lo siento de veras, no sabía...-  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Shun dejando asomar una falsa sonrisa, aún en medio de sus lágrimas, y encogiéndose de hombros- estoy bien...-  
  
-¿Y como fue eso?- dijo Seiya  
  
-Pues... en la cena de la otra vez, June conoció a Hyoga, y...pues ya te imaginas.... después June habló conmigo, y me dio un largo discurso sobre lo buenos amigos que somos... y pues ni modo-  
  
-Pues sí...- suspiró Seiya- ¿pero qué haré ahora?-  
  
-¿Porqué no invitas a Miho a la boda?-  
  
-¿A Miho? Pero si ella es mi mejor amiga...-  
  
-¿Y que tiene eso de malo? Es mejor, ¿no?-  
  
-Pues tal vez tienes razón- dijo Seiya- la invitaré a ella... después de todo, siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo, y nunca le he prestado atención...y tu, ¿con quién irás?-  
  
-Yo creo que no iré- dijo Shun, triste otra vez.  
  
-¿Porqué no vas?- dijo Seiya- Será divertido...-  
  
-No, realmente no...no tengo ganas...-  
  
-Oh, vamos, ya conocerás a alguien ahí...-  
  
-Si tu lo dices-dijo Shun con tristeza, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez.  
  
-Shun...¿seguro que estás bien?-  
  
-Seguro- dijo él.  
  
-Bueno...creo que mejor voy a buscar a Miho, antes de que alguien más la invite...- dijo Seiya sonriendo- te veré después...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Shun, sonriendo tristemente, mientras Seiya se alejaba.  
  
La boda entre Mu y Seika estuvo genial. En la misa, Seiya entregó a su hermana, y como Mu no tenía parientes, Saori lo entregó a él. Y por lo menos media ciudad fue invitada a la fiesta, además de todos los caballeros de oro, plata y bronce...Afrodita y Máscara Mortal habían ayudado en la decoración (n/a: ya se imaginarán...), Camus se había encargado de llevar los refrescos (n/a: irónico, ¿no?) Shura había conseguido el banquete y Shaka la música.  
  
Milo bailaba con toda chica que se acercaba...Aioria y Marín también bailaban... Ikki y Shaina hicieron una apuesta y se pusieron a bailar también... Seiya y Miho no paraban, más que para tomar agua y volvían a bailar... Shiryu y Shunrei solo observaban, pues decían que no sabían bailar...Aldebarán hacía temblar el suelo cada vez que brincaba. Camus bailaba con su novia Desirée. Saga y Kanon eran frecuentemente invitados a bailar por diferentes chicas...  
  
De seguro Seiya había creído que en la alegría de la fiesta de Mu y Seika, Shun iba a olvidar de June; pero no fue así. La tristeza de Shun iba en aumento cada minuto que pasaba...y el niño se torturaba mirando a June bailar con Hyoga. No podía olvidarla...sencillamente no podía...  
  
-Shun, ¿te diviertes?- llegó Seiya con Miho a sentarse junto a él. Shun parpadeó para ocultar sus lágrimas.  
  
-Sip, claro...- dijo Shun.  
  
-¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar!- dijo Seiya. Miho reía junto con él, y ambos se fueron.  
  
-Me estoy torturando aquí...-dijo Shun- mejor me voy a mi casa...- y se paró para irse. Sin despedirse de nadie, se dirigió a la salida. Junto a ella, había una pareja de jóvenes. El hombre era muy alto, rubio, y la joven era de cabellos y ojos negros. Parecía que estaban discutiendo, y captaron la atención de Shun, quien se quedó de pie observándolos.  
  
-Ya te dije que no quiero...- decía ella.  
  
-No te estoy preguntando, ahora vienes o te llevo- le gritó el hombre, agarrando su muñeca con muy poco cuidado. Ella dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor.  
  
-No, basta, ¡suéltame! Ya te dije que no...-  
  
-Pues no me importa, viva o muerta te voy a llevar, maldita- y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo. Cuando iba a golpearla de nuevo, Shun se paró entre ambos.  
  
-Ya fue suficiente- dijo Shun- déjala en paz-  
  
-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?- dijo el otro- ¿quién eres tu para darme órdenes?-  
  
-Soy un caballero de Atena, ¿eso te dice algo?-  
  
El hombre palideció por un momento, pero luego fingió indiferencia y se dio la vuelta.  
  
-Bah, no vale mi tiempo, ya me buscaré otra...- dijo alejándose. Shun se volvió para ayudar a la joven que aún estaba en el suelo, con la cara oculta entre las manos.  
  
-Ya, ya pasó...-dijo Shun- ¿estás bien?-  
  
-Si...-dijo ella, todavía muy asustada- gra...gracias...-  
  
-De nada- dijo Shun tendiéndole la mano- Me llamo Shun-  
  
-Kari- dijo ella, aceptando la mano de Shun- lamento que hayas...-  
  
-No hay problema- dijo Shun- Kari-  
  
-Pues, gracias- dijo Kari.  
  
Shun le sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia la fiesta, donde todos bailaban...donde June aún bailaba con Hyoga...y su ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.  
  
-Shun- dijo Kari, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿porqué lloras?-  
  
-Yo...yo no lloro- dijo Shun parpadeando otra vez.  
  
-Sí, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo ella- mírame a los ojos y dime que no estabas llorando-  
  
Shun se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y la miró, pero no a sus ojos.  
  
-No estaba llorando- dijo fingiendo indiferencia.  
  
-No mientas- dijo Kari con dulzura- tus ojitos me lo dicen...-  
  
Shun miró sus ojos. Observó algo que nunca antes había visto, mas que en sus propios ojos... una ternura e inocencia que no conocía...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella asustada.  
  
-Nada...nada...-dijo Shun sonrojándose- lo siento...-  
  
-No hay...problema- dijo ella, y se sonrojó también. Shun sonrió.  
  
Mientras, Seiya y Miho bailaban como locos, y la mayoría de los invitados los evitaban por temor a ser pisados. Miho vio a Shun.  
  
-Mira, Seiya- dijo Miho- Shun está hablando con una chica...-  
  
-Cruza los dedos, Miho- dijo Seiya.  
  
Hyoga y June también se detuvieron para mirar. June sonrió.  
  
-Ay, Dios, por favor, que todo salga bien...-dijo June.  
  
Shun y Kari seguían solo observándose y sonriéndose.  
  
-Em, pues... tú...¿quisieras bailar?- dijo Shun.  
  
-Creí que ya te ibas...-dijo Kari.  
  
-No, es solo que...bueno, si no quieres, yo lo entiendo- dijo Shun.  
  
-No, no es eso- dijo Kari, y sonrió-¿bailar? me encantaría- y Shun tomó su mano y la condujo a la pista de baile.  
  
-¡¡SI!!- gritó Seiya desde lejos.  
  
Ese día ocurrieron muchas cosas. Shun conoció a Kari. Aioria le propuso matrimonio a Marín. Seiya se dio cuenta de lo mucho que él y Miho se querían (n/a: ese fue un GRAN avance) Ikki y Shaina, bueno, no puedo decir que dejaron de pelearse, pero empezaron a llamarse bien... Al final de la fiesta, cuando Mu y Seika se habían ido a la luna de miel...dos parejitas se quedaron...  
  
-Muchas gracias por haberme invitado, Seiya- dijo Miho.  
  
-¿Bromeas?- dijo Seiya- si me la he pasado genial contigo-  
  
-Pensé que querías a Saori- dijo Miho algo celosa.  
  
-Pues la verdad yo también...-dijo Seiya- pero ya lo he vuelto a pensar y...-  
  
-¿Y?-  
  
-Y pues estoy pensando en otra chica-  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Miho coqueta.  
  
-Ajá- y ambos se besaron. Justo cuando ocurrió esto, Shun iba saliendo con Kari.  
  
-Wow- dijo Shun- sabía que esos dos iban a terminar juntos...-  
  
-¿Son tus amigos?-  
  
-Sip, Seiya y Miho-  
  
-Pues...quiero agradecerte...otra vez- dijo ella- de veras que...-  
  
-No fue nada- dijo Shun- al contrario, gracias por bailar conmigo...-  
  
-Ya te dije, me encantó- dijo Kari con una sonrisa.  
  
-A mí también- dijo Shun.  
  
-Pues...supongo que ya me tengo que ir... gracias por todo de nuevo...-  
  
-No hay de que...-dijo Shun.  
  
Ambos se acercaron para despedirse (n/a: en México nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, por si en sus países es distinto...a eso me refiero), pero Shun dejó el beso muy (n/a: muy) cerca de sus labios, haciendo que Kari se sonrojara.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Shun.  
  
-No te preocupes...-dijo ella- estuvo bien- y se sonrojó de lo que acababa de decir- lo siento... es que a veces pienso en voz alta...es decir...- y se volvió a sonrojar. Shun sonrió y la besó en los labios.  
  
-Wow- dijo Seiya mirándolos- esto salió mejor de lo que creí...-  
  
-Seiya- dijo Miho- ¿qué nos esperará el futuro?-  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Seiya- pero estoy seguro de que será bueno...-  
  
¡FIN!  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaahh!!!! Por fin acabé!!!! Jajajajaja Espero que les haya gustado... Otra vez, no me odien por lo de June... No dejen de mandarme reviews, y los veré en la siguiente historia...  
  
Abby L. 


End file.
